Leçon de vol particulière
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione a peur du vide. Pourtant, un jour, elle décide d'affronter ce qui la terrorise grâce à La personne qu'elle hait le plus au monde...


**Dans la vie il faut savoir faire face parfois à nos phobies comme c'est le cas ici**.

Hermione était tranquillement assise en bas des gradins. Elle attendait ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'allaient pas tarder de sortir des vestiaires, après un bon entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle poussa un soupir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'être dans les airs ?... Mais la peur du vide la terrorisait. Elle appartenait pourtant à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, l'incarnation du courage ! Elle avait affronté des choses plus dangereuses durant ces sept dernières années: un Troll dans les toilettes des filles, un Basilic qui rôdait dans les tuyaux de l'école … Et encore, ça, ce n'était qu'un échantillon ! Malgré ça, la jeune fille n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de sa phobie; combien de fois avait-elle essayé de voler ? En cachette bien sûr, afin que ces amis ne le sachent pas ! En vain ….Hermione enfourchait le balai sans jamais taper du pied tellement la peur de faire une chute lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Quand elle vit Harry et Ron revenir, elle leur fit signe qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle devait à nouveau essayer! Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, se dirigea sur le terrain, prit un balai et l'enfourcha. Le sentiment de panique familier s'empara de tout son être...

" Allez Hermione tu peux le faire! Tu peux le faire! " Dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle était loin de se douter que quelqu'un l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu as peur du vide pas vrai? "

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et failli perdre l'équilibre avant que deux mains fermes l'attrapent par la taille pour la soutenir.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Malefoy et l'air moqueur qui s'étalait sur son visage. Rapidement, elle dégagea vivement de son étreinte,

" Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide! "

" Hum... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir "

" Tu vois mal ! " Cria-elle sur la défensive

" Tu as peur du vide n'est-ce pas? "

En réponse à la question du Serpentard, Hermione afficha un air scandalisé:

" Tu m'espionnes? Et pour répondre à ta question non je n'ai pas peur du vide! "

Elle essayait d'être la plus convaincante possible, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison.

" Eh bien dans ce cas montre moi " Dit Malefoy en croisant les bras

"Je..."

Hermione était prise totalement au dépourvue: elle reporta son attention sur le balai qui gisait à terre: la jeune lionne ne voulait pas perdre la face fasse au serpent. Elle prit le manche de l'engin, bien décidée à lui clouer le bec, mais le souvenir de la chute d'Harry lors de sa troisième année refit surface dans son esprit. Elle trembla et cela n'échappa pas à Malefoy:

" Détends-toi tu ne dois faire qu'un avec ton balai "

Le blondinet posa une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. Hermione releva la tête et vit, surprise, qu'il souriait. Le jeune homme s'installa derrière elle et tapa du pied sur le sol; lorsque le balai s'éleva en douceur la jeune fille eut un moment de panique, mais la présence de Malefoy la rassura peu à peu tandis que le balais prenait de la hauteur. Drago ne fit aucun mouvement brusque le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation:

" Tu es prête? " La jeune fille sourit et hocha la tête pour répondre quand ils prirent soudain de la vitesse.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle adorait. Littéralement. Sa peur s'était envolée, elle riait aux éclats en se doutant que Malefoy souriait intérieurement. Ils prirent la direction qui menait vers le lac et le survolèrent. Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor pourraient un jour passer la journée ensemble dans les airs?

Personne. Enfin, peut-être Une personne...

Il eurent même le privilège d'assister à un magnifique couché de soleil. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer contre Drago pour admirer ce spectacle, avant que celui-ci la sorte de sa rêverie :

" Il faut rentrer maintenant "

En effet la nuit approchait à grand pas; ils firent demi-tour et Drago entama la descente en douceur. Aucun des deux ne parla, savourant encore l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Finalement, chacun prit une direction opposée: aujourd'hui ils partageaient un secret avec l'autre, un secret qui ne serait jamais divulgué à personne. Demain la vie reprendrait son cours habituel.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire: qui la croirait si elle racontait que son pire ennemi l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de sa phobie du vide ? Personne sauf peut-être... Ceux qui liront cette histoire (smile!).

**Eh oui vers la fin je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous faire un petit clin d'oeil! :p**

**Mignon non? **


End file.
